FE: Awakening - Daydreaming or Sleepwalking ?
by Lady Azuha
Summary: Five years since she sacrificed herself to keep Grima from returning. Five years Chrom had to spend alone, raising their daughter Lucina and assuming his duties as King of the halidom. But his memories of her are fading; Epsilon (OC), his lovely wife, is nothing but mere blurred images in his mind, a voice he hears singing a soft tune. Could he be dreaming when he sees her return?
1. PROLOGUE: Time

**Prologue.**

**_«As if you could kill time without injuring eternity.» _**

_Henry David Thoreau_

It's funny how time is contradictory. Some say Time heals wounds that no words can. In the end, Time kills us all, takes our lives. It can pass us by really fast, in moments that count to us the most; it turns it into fragile memories that people are most likely to forget, fleeting feelings that will linger for awhile before vanishing completely. Or, Time can simply go by so slowly, until it comes to the point when merely thinking about it makes people hurt, cringe in disgust. It's horrible, yet soothing; it bites, yet heals.

In one word, Time could also be called 'deadly'. In this case, it is. Deadly is the right word to describe what happened to the rulers of House Ylisse, nearly five years ago. The queen sacrificed herself to prevent a great cataclysm that could have potentially destroyed the world. Her sacrifice left the king in pain, making him desperate to find an excuse to believe she was still alive. Slowly, his pain faded, along with his heart; he was growing distant and cold, his heart almost turning to stone as the days passed. He would complain, he would threaten to kill time... but who could kill time without injuring eternity as well? He got everyone worried; even the good people of the halidom were concerned with his welfare. That is... until now.

Time is a very tricky thing; once, it had opened a portal between two times, the same portal that allowed the Risen to come to life in the realm, and Lucina's future self to come back to the past. Could it also be a doorway to the future? If that was, in fact, true, then...

_Why come back now?_

**... ... ... ... ...**

**Heyoo guys!**

**I hope this is interesting enough for you to keep reading. I have chapter one all ready and in stock at the moment! ^^**

**I don't know if you've noticed the quote at the top of this chapter. It's an idea of mine that I got while writing! I've actually inspired myself from some quotes to write these chapters, and this one got me thinking a lot. I kinda wrote my own opinion about Time in there, in the beginning of the prologue. xD**

**Anyways. I hope you liked this!**

**LOVE Y'ALL TO BITS, AS PER USUAL! :D**

**~Azuha.**


	2. CH 1st: I can't feel you

**Chapter 1 - I can't feel you**

_**«Note to self; I lost you.»** _

_Unknown_

Chrom sighed as he sat down between Lissa and Frederick, a completely tired look in his eyes as he eyed his meal of bear meat with an almost disgusted gleam in his deep blue irises. His sister noticed this and, being the worry-wart she always was, the girl placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, offering him a questioning look as he turned his head towards her. She already knew what was going on, but she needed to be sure about it.

"What's wrong? You've barely eaten anything in the last few days..."

No reaction from the raven-haired king. He simply stared at her, that same, saddened gleam in his eyes; the very same one the Shepherds had gotten used to seeing ever since that one day, five years ago. Chrom hadn't been the same.

"I-It's nothing, Lissa. Don't fret over me."

As his young sister was about to protest, the king of Ylisse stood up and left, simply leaving the girl without even uttering a word. She stared at his portion of the night's meal; he had barely even touched it. The worried princess glanced over to her and her brother's guardian, who merely shook his head, silently answering the obvious question. What was wrong with Chrom?

... ... ...

It had gotten a bit colder since he had left the campfire Frederick had lit for the Shepherds to sit around and cook their meals. It was a rather cold night for a mid-summer's eve, and Chrom had been careful to dress himself properly before leaving. We wouldn't want the king of Ylisse to fall ill, would we? He sighed for the second time that night, eyes glued to the ground as he walked slowly but surely away from camp, unaware that he was being followed. But it wasn't like he really cared about that, at the moment.

It had nearly been five years since the resurrection of the fell dragon had been avoided. Five years since the war had ended. Five years since he had lost her.

A few stray tears managed to escape his eyes as he came to a stop in the middle of a moonlit clearing, a short ways from camp. The only thing he had left of her were the memories, the faint pictures of her soft smiles engraved in his mind, the words of the sweet tune she sang as a lullaby. But the only thing - or person, in this case - that truly reminded him of the one he lost was his daughter, Lucina. The child looked just like her mother; she was almost like a mirror image of her, only younger, and with different eye and hair colors. While Lucina had blue eyes and raven hair, just like her father, her mother had deep, velvety burgundy hair, and beautiful, deep gray orbs - the exact same color as the moon when it shone during the night. But those were the only memories he had left. He couldn't remember how it felt to hold her in his arms, he couldn't remember the effect her touch had on him. He only remembered her voice, and her smile, and the rest of his memories were blurred. Trying to keep someone alive when they were gone for five years, with only the help of memories... it can make one forget, no matter how hard they try to keep every detail in mind.

Chrom discretely dried his tears with the back of his hand, simply standing there for a few minutes. He needed this alone time; he had to organize his thoughts. Soon, the Shepherds were to return to Ylisstol with him. Being the king, Chrom couldn't be away for too long. His searches would last a few days, a week at most, but he would come back for a while before going back out again, desperate for a clue that could indicate what had become of her. He also had to think about the effects that all this could have on little Luce, as he liked to call his daughter. She was too young to understand what was going on... but what ticked him off the most was that he had sworn to protect Lucina's mother... and he had let her sacrifice herself. Just like Emmeryn had done before her. But that time was different. He could have done something. But he didn't. Lucina had lived her first five years without her mother.

Another sigh escaped the king's lips that night as he turned around to get back to camp. He didn't notice the little silhouette that hurried before him to join the others, still around the campfire, and plopping down by Gaius and Sumia's side, who were merely a meter away from Lissa and Frederick. The blonde princess eyed her niece worriedly, and the raven-haired girl shook her head.

"I don't know what's wrong with Daddy," she whispered, loud enough for her aunt to hear, "He didn't say anything, he just stood there for awhile and watched the moon."

... ... ...

_Tired blue eyes fluttered open, and he tried to stifle a yawn as he moved to stretch his arms. But, when he tried to move, he realized that something was preventing him to do so. There was a strange weight on his shoulder and across his bare chest. He looked down and, to his great surprise, a head of dark burgundy hair was rested upon his shoulder, and a feminine arm was slung across his torso. It took a moment for his mind to make the connection, but it eventually did; this was her... it was the one he had been looking for all these years. A smile dawned on his lips as the female slowly started to awaken, and soon enough, lunar gray met ocean blue as the two stared at each other lovingly._

_"Hey there, sleepyhead," she said, a sweet smile forming on her pale lips as she shifted herself onto her side. She always greeted him like this in the mornings. Always. He was never fond of the nickname she gave him in the mornings, but for some reason, he had missed it so much, and hearing it right then and there felt like music to his ears. He chuckled tiredly._

_"Good morning to you too, Epsilon," he simply replied._

_He leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. He felt so ecstatic about seeing her again but, for some unknown reason, he couldn't get himself to act the way he wanted to right now; he wanted to cry, to squeeze her in his arms, tell her how much he had missed her, how he loved her. He wanted to kiss her until he was out of breath, he wanted to touch her, to feel her skin beneath his fingers. But no matter how much he wanted it, it seemed that it wasn't going to happen then. As if his actions here had been planned out before and were executed for him._

_"Gosh... It feels like I've been sleeping for years..." she stated._

_The man laughed, though on the inside, he felt completely guilt-ridden. "Yeah... feels the same here."_

_Epsilon giggled cutely and nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck, making him shiver in delight. It felt so right, feeling her so close to himself like that... He felt complete... or, at least, partially complete._

_"You know, Chrom..." the girl pipped up again, "It's time to wake up."_

_The raven-haired king sighed, wrapping his arms around her protectively._

_"Chrom, I really mean it. Wake up!"_

_He frowned. "I am awake, Epsilon."_

_"Wake up!"_

... ... ...

"Chrom, wake up!"

"Huh?"

"I said wake up, idiot!" he heard Lissa say.

Chrom groaned as he sat up. It was obviously still dark. What time was it?

"Frederick said it was time to leave. We're going back, remember?" she said.

The king stared at his sister for a moment, before his memory came back. Yes, they had to go back, otherwise the good people of Ylisstol as well as all of Ylisse would surely worry. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck to remove the ache he had started to feel there.

"Yeah, let me get prepared... I'll be out in a few minutes."

Lissa nodded and left the tent, on her way to relay the information to their guardian. Meanwhile, Chrom sat on his blankets, still in his nightwear which consisted of a nightshirt and some pants. He reached slowly to his neck, where the faint outline of a chain could be seen through the collar, and pulled on the necklace, taking out of his shirt a pendant - a silver pendant - of a masquerade mask. It was the necklace he had given to her all those years ago, right after their marriage. Holding it close to his heart, Chrom closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, as if trying to feel her energy... but it was all in vain.

"Epsilon... why can't I feel your presence upon the face of Ylisse?"

His thoughts ran wild with different scenarios that could have happened since that supposed 'death' of hers, when she had sacrificed herself to prevent Grima's return. He tried to imagine what would have happened if she had chosen to stay with him and their daughter. Grima would probably have been resurrected one way or another, but Lucina wouldn't have grown without her mother. Amongst these plaguing thoughts of his, though, one was constant;

"_I can't feel you."_

**... ... ... ... ...**

**Ohayo! :D**

**Alright, so I hope you guys enjoyed this! It's based off of a dream of mine I had this weekend, to be entirely honest with you guys. I was also listening to the song 'Sleepwalking' by Bring Me The Horizon. Great song, great band too. I suggest you go and listen to this song, it's pretty inspiring in my opinion. :3**

**Anyways. Yeah, I thought starting with a bit of drama to change things a bit from the usual type of fanfiction that I write could be good. This is actually taking place AFTER the Fire Emblem : Awakening game, five years after Grima was defeated (the avatar is sacrificed then comes back five years after) or after the avatar decided to simply live and try to keep Grima in control or something like that (I only know the version where the avatar is sacrificed so pardon me if I'm inaccurate xD). And I'm also using my avatar for this fanfiction. For those who are curious (if you have the game and want to see what Epsilon looks like :3), Epsilon is of ****_(build 02)(face 01)(hair 02)(hair color 02)(female voice 01). _****That's if you want to see. xD**

**Anyways. I'm off now! Got school tomorrow and I can't wait for it to be over! u-u**

**LOVE Y'ALL, LIKE ALWAYS :D**

**~Azuha.**


	3. CH 2nd: Unable to say goodbye

**Chapter 2 - Unable to say goodbye.**

**_«Time doesn't heal wounds; it just makes them old enough that you forget the pain.»_**

_Unknown_

Going about their daily routines, the Shepherds tried to think positively, even though it was quite hard to do so with what was coming up in the next few days. It was even more challenging with Chrom being so depressed about it, almost as if he was constantly trying to remind everyone of the immense loss they were to live with now. The only time when he wasn't so distant or cold was when he would speak to the people of Ylisse, or when his daughter was in the same room as he was in. Otherwise, he would act like a ghost; he was still there, but he would go unseen, and he would bolt away before anyone had the chance to say anything. The only people who could actually approach him were Frederick and Lissa, but then again, they kept their distance from the grieving king. They didn't want to do anything that could upset him, especially not with what was coming.

All the Shepherds, even a few of the noble folk Lissa and Chrom would speak with knew about this day. They said it was the day 'when the sun shone, but darkness still ruled'. It was like a secret code name in reference to that one day when the last war was won. Of course, it is also the day Lady Epsilon had vanished. Although most had learned to live with the fact that she was gone, some just couldn't let go of her. And so, every year, a ceremony in her honor was prepared in the grand hall, where those who wanted to came to pay their respects to the deceased young queen. This year was no exception. The preparations were under way, and already, people in all of Ylisse were talking about it. As he arranged the final details to the organization, Chrom couldn't help but to remember the first time he and Lissa had done this.

He remembered all the people who had come, who had soothed his soul just a little by showing up. He remembered the tears some of them had shed, the small, saddened smiles and sympathetic ones some of the Ylisseans that had come would give him. In some way, he felt like these ceremonies helped him focus on other things than the pain he felt on the inside after five, painful years without her, but in the same time, he felt as if others could feel this pain he lived with for so long, and he was grateful to those who at least tried to understand it. It was enough that he was nearly driven insane after the first year...

"Daddy?"

He knew that little voice. Dragged out of his thoughts, the raven-haired man looked to his side, deep blue meeting the same gaze. Lucina simply stood there, looking up at him with slight worry visible in her eyes. She knew of those ceremonies her father would organize, but she never understood who it was for, or why he even bothered to do such a thing. She had so many questions about this to ask, yet, there was only one that she was able to voice to him at this particular moment.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her hand reaching up to catch his fingers; her hands were still too small to grasp his palm. He forced a smile for his daughter, kneeling down to be on eye level with her.

"I'm fine, Luce. Don't worry," he answered, running a hand in the child's long dark locks.

She merely stared at his eyes for a moment, obviously looking to see if there was anything wrong. But he was good at hiding his emotions, and the girl didn't see anything unusual in her father's gaze. It seemed quite strange to her to see him like this, when all around her the Shepherds and the townsfolk would say that Chrom was acting especially weird these days. He looked perfectly normal to her. She then nodded and sighed in defeat. She wouldn't be getting anything out of him.

"If you say so, Daddy."

She leaned forward and place a sloppy kiss on her father's cheek, before turning to leave the room where Chrom had been cooped up all day; the library. As she got to the door, something then came to her mind. She stopped and spun around, eyeing the king for a moment as she saw him sigh to himself.

"Hey Dad?"

The man lifted his head once more to look at her. She seemed curious, but at the same time, she didn't want to upset him. She knew this meant a lot to him, and every time this day would come around, she would see him shed a few tears, and when he would speak, he would stutter a little. There were always a lot of people in the grand hall on that specific day, and they were all sad, too.

"Who is the ceremony for...?" she asked, careful. Her voice had become softer as she spoke, the last word almost coming out as a whisper.

Chrom stood up, his face turning from a smile to a saddened frown. He walked past Lucina without so much as looking at her, which the child thought was quite odd. As he walked away, the king uttered a few words that left the young girl standing there, shocked.

"Your mother."

... ... ...

A few days came and went. The ceremony was to be held the next day. People from all across the halidom were gathering to pay their respects to the lost queen; clients were pouring in the inns like waterfalls never stop flowing. It was almost impossible to recognize anyone in such a sea of faces - quite literally. Even Flavia and Basilio had come to Ylisse, entrusting the leader of their army with the safety of Regna Ferox for a few days as they were planning on staying for awhile. As the two made their way through the crowd, Basilio began complaining.

"Gods, there's too much people here!" he said as he tried to get past some people without pushing them with his massive self.

The Khan regnant of Ferox chuckled at the scene. She had always enjoyed seeing Basilio struggle in these situations. Yes, she called him an oaf and a brute and all kinds of names once in awhile, but it was never to bring him down. Deep down, she knew she liked the man, but they never came to the realization that the feeling was mutual.

"Calm down, oaf! You won't make it through to the castle if you keep that up!" she laughed.

As the two made their way through the crowd, Basilio huffing and ranting all the way, Flavia took the liberty of looking around to the buildings and decorations of the city. It was simple, yet elegant; a pure reflection of Ylisse's culture. Everything seemed to be simple, yet had this elegance to it that none other kingdom could ever have. But as the khan looked about the place, she saw a familiar head of burgundy hair walk right past her, on her left, heading straight towards one of the many stalls that merchants had set up o the sides - they thought it was the perfect time to sell their trinkets. Flavia's eyes widened in both fear and surprise, and she immediately tugged at Basilio's arm, urging him to look where she was looking. When he saw it, too, they both began to make their way towards this person with burgundy hair... until someone pushed them, and the two fell over and onto the ground.

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry! I hope you didn't get hurt..." the responsible blurted out, trying to help them up. They only uttered a quick 'it's okay, no harm done' before scurrying off in the direction they were going before, hearts racing like a stampede of frightened horses. But, once they got to the stall they had seen this person going to... she had disappeared.

"Oh Gods..." Flavia muttered, eyes scanning the place she had seen the person - she was certain it was a woman - standing in. Basilio searched the crowd, trying to see if he could find this burgundy-haired person. But it was in vain.

"Could that have been... Epsilon...?" he said, looking down to the blonde Feroxi by his side. The look in her eyes was all he needed to see to know that she had been thinking the same thing he was.

The two nodded at each other, and quickly started to make their way to the palace. They had to tell Chrom right away, before this mysterious person disappeared again... if she was still in Ylisstol by the time they told the king what they had seen.

**... ... ... ... ...**

**Ohayo! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy this new installment of 'Daydreaming or Sleepwalking' ! So yes, I've decided to include Flavia and the oaf- I mean Basilio in the story. xD **

**So this messes things up a little! Could Epsilon really be back? Or was it just someone else with the same hair color as her that was walking around in the city? Flavia could have made a mistake... and she could blame Basilio for it! Haha, I'm just joking. xD**

**Anyways. I hope you liked this! Please review, give me your opinion about this fanfiction! I'd be happy to see what you guys think about the way I write, if there are things I could do a bit better or if there are things (like a specific pairing or something) you would like to see in the story!**

**LOVE Y'ALL TO BITS LIKE ALWAYS! :D**

**~Azuha.**


	4. CH 3rd: There and back again

**Chapter 3 - There and back again.**

_**«The past is a ghost, the future a dream and all we ever have is now.»**_

_Bill Cosby_

A skull-splitting headache assaulted her head. What in the name of the Gods happened? One minute, she felt nothing- the next, she was in pain of unknown origin, unable to move even though she tried to. It felt as if there was some kind of weight pressing her down into something that felt rather soft and cozy, but then again, it could only be her imagination playing tricks on her senses. There was nothing she could do but wait. And think, maybe. But what could she think about...? Her memories? Ha! She didn't have any memories to think about. Or did she? There were a few things in there, somewhere in the back of her mind, things she had seen before; places, faces. No words, no sounds, just blurred pictures she could barely differentiate at all...

Suddenly, it felt like the weight across her body lifted, and she was able to move again. Slowly, the girl sat up, leaning back on her arm as she reached up to rub a particularly sensitive spot on her head, where the pain seemed to have amplified when she sat up. Slightly cringing, she tried to open her eyes, immediately blinded by the bright light of the sun that shone down on her and her surroundings. Once her vision had adjusted to the brightness of this light source, the girl opened her eyes and simply gawked at the view she was offered.

Lush green grass grew tall around her as she lay in the middle of a wide field; there were no trees within an at least three hundred meter radius. There were wild flowers growing in bunches there and about the field, offering up a little color to the environment, and the sky was painted in a light blue color that reflected off her pale irises, giving the illusion that this girl's eyes were as blue as a beautiful sky by a clear morning. She looked over to the trees she had seen a few moments earlier; even from where she stood, they looked to be quite the giants, intimidating. The more she tried to take in all these details, the more she felt like this place was familiar to her... but, the question was, _why was it familiar?_

The girl tried to stand up. Her legs were shaky at first, but after a little adjusting, she gained a good balance and stood proud and tall. She had a much better view of the scenery now, and somehow, the impression of a _déjà-vu_ was returning to her tenfold. From the way the tall grass swayed gently in the soft breeze, to the light and subtle fragrance of the wild flowers; everything just seemed, to her, eerily familiar. Like she had been here before.

Shrugging the feeling off, the girl looked around. There must have been a path somewhere... as she shifted around to scan the area, she saw, a little ways from her position, a rather large path that could also be considered a road, judging by its size. The girl walked carefully over to it, then hesitantly began to follow it in a random direction. There were only two of those, so she didn't hesitate too long concerning her choice, she just went with what felt right.

... ... ...

After two or three hours - or more, she had completely no sense of time... - the girl reached a crossroad. This could be a problem... There were two paths she could chose from, and in the soil between their separation was planted a post with two signs on it; one that pointed right, and the other pointing left. Intrigued, the amnesic girl stepped towards it, and squinted her eyes at the faded markings upon the wooden signs to try and see what was written. It took a moment, but she eventually made out what the first one indicated.

"Y... Yliss...tol..." she tried out. The word sounded familiar. Just like this road seemed familiar. There was that sensation of a _déjà-vu _all over again. The girl frowned and crossed her arms, observing the sign with curiosity and determination. "Ylisstol..." she said again.

A pensive look painted itself across her child-like features. This was all so... odd. The way all these things were already known to her, the way she would feel like she had been there before. But in truth, she couldn't remember anything... that is, if there was anything to recall, in the beginning. But, as she stood there, something flashed in her mind; she heard voices, she saw a face. It was a man... but she couldn't really see what he looked like... all she could make out was a white cape, pale skin, dark hair... and the oddest little detail; a mark on his right shoulder. The girl tilted her head at this, eyes wide in astonishment. Could it be that she had memories, lost somewhere in that haze she called her consciousness?

Thinking back to the picture she had been shown by her mind, the girl noticed that the man was standing right in front of this same exact sign post... and he was pointing to the right, in the direction the sign marked 'Ylisstol' pointed in.

In the back of her head, there was this little voice that seemed to shout that she should follow this, take it as a sigh that she had to go that way. Go to this place called 'Ylisstol' as it was said on the sign. But then there was another little voice, more nagging this one, that told her to go left and forget about this 'Ylisstol' place. She was a bit torn between listening to the one that told her to go right and the one that told her to go left... but, in the end, she decided she would be going right. And so, she picked the path that led to the place that the man in her memory was pointing to. Perhaps he could help her... if she could find him, that is.

... ... ...

The streets were so crowded that there was nowhere she could look without getting lost in the sea of faces. There were just so many people; she couldn't remember if she had ever been anywhere like this before. There was probably something special going on for the city folk to be out like this. The girl merely shrugged, deciding to explore a little bit before looking for a place to stay the night, since it was already three hours past noon.

She walked through the crowd, passing a few strange people by as she tried to reach a merchant's stall filled with beautiful little trinkets and all sorts of knick-knacks that seemed to be very interesting. But the hustle of the townsfolk was a little too much for the newly awakened female to take, and she was taken away by the current of the walking people. Making her way through this crowd of strangers was going to be harder than she thought it would...

... ... ...

"Are you certain of this, Flavia?" he asked, a bit unsure whether to believe her or not. But, if Basilio was supporting what she was saying, then there shouldn't be any reason to question her words. The oaf never liked to lie, and neither did Flavia.

"I'm absolutely sure, Chrom," she said. "I didn't see the face, but there was just something about this girl that just resembled Epsilon too much."

The king nodded, hopping from his seat on his throne to walk over to Flavia and Basilio, inviting the two to follow him out. The raven-haired man called for a few guards, and told them to put the city on lock-down until further notice. No one was to enter or leave this city until he said so. The guards nodded, and soon, the gates to the outer realm were shut, and those who were on the inside were stuck there, while those who were on the outside were stuck there as well.

"Where did you say you saw her?" Chrom asked.

"In the market place. She was heading for this merchant's stall, but when we got to it, there was no one there," Basilio answered.

The king nodded, then proceeded to leave the castle, the two khans in tow. Hurriedly walking throughout the city, scanning the streets that were gradually emptying themselves with the coming of night, hoping that the blonde Feroxi was right. She had given him slight hope when she said she had seen her; but there was only so much hope he could have. After five years of hoping... let's just say that he was tired of keeping faith in the thought that she would return to him, one day.

"There! I see her!"

The sudden exclamation that came from Basilio pulled Chrom out of his depressing thoughts. His eyes darted to where the man was pointing, and his eyes landed on the back of a girl. But when they did... his heart skipped a beat. Almost literally. He'd recognize that hair-color anywhere; she was the only one who had such a deep and velvety color in it. He recognized that coat of hers; the gray, the violet patterns on it, the golden details embroidered in the fabric. And when this girl finally turned around and met his gaze... When lunar gray met ocean blue... he knew.

"... by the Gods..."

The king heard Flavia and Basilio gasp behind him as they, too, stared at the girl in both fear and amazement. The girl couldn't help but to paralyze. It was obvious in her eyes that something was rushing through in her mind at the moment, but then she took a few hesitant steps towards them, and that's when the two behind Chrom got scared. The girl eyed them curiously, then stole a glance at the raven-haired man, who smiled down to her, small tears of immense joy brimming in his eyes.

"Epsilon..." he whispered, a slight chuckle mixing in.

The girl looked up to him, seemingly confused. "E-Epsilon... I-is that... my name?"

Shock was written all over the two khans' faces behind him as he merely stared at the girl before him.

"You don't remember anything, do you...?" he inquired, visibly upset.

She gasped. "How did you know... about my memories being gone?"

She looked horror-struck. As if she had witnessed the worst murder possible. Okay, maybe not that intense, but the look of sheer fright on her face was enough to convince the king that she was without any form of memories from the past they had lived together.

"I guessed. It's not every day you meet a person who doesn't know their name," he replied.

"R-Right... but... I guess I do have a few memories... but they are so blurry... and they are mostly places and faces... and you, as well as those two behind you, seem pretty familiar in my eyes..."

Chrom's eyes widened. Could he be... dreaming? Did she really say that she remembered at least part of him?

**... ... ... ... ...**

**Ohayo! :D**

**I hope you liked this one! I know, it's a short time between this chapter and the last one, but I can't seem to be able to wait too long XD I have to keep writing if I want to keep the ideas fresh! **

**So Flavia and Basilio have been right... it was Epsilon they saw in the streets earlier. But they soon find out, along with Chrom, that she has lost her memory... or at least, part of it. Small parcels of her once complete memory are slowly coming back to her... could Chrom be dreaming about Epsilon's return? It's another mystery that you'll find out if you stay tuned!**

**LOVE Y'ALL TO BITS, AS USUAL! :D**

**~Azuha.**


End file.
